1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in semiconductor devices such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), structures including a main body region to drive as an element and a current detecting region for detecting a current have been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-219258
The current detecting region is in some cases surrounded by an edge termination structure such as a field plate. When a super-junction structure is formed in the main body region and the current detecting region in a device including the edge termination structure, the reverse breakdown voltage decreases in some cases due to the charge balance being lost between p-type and n-type impurities in the super-junction structure.